The 11th Commandment
by Flyinglow
Summary: An old foe has been waiting and plotting....will SG1 escape his trap intact, and will they be able to put the pieces back together afterwards?
1. Chapter 1

He'd had one of those dreams where everything was so real and tangible, yet he couldn't remember any of the details. He knew something was important, but he try as he might, he couldn't grasp any of the salient details, or recognise any of the faces.

Daniel Jackson sighed, rolled over, checked his clock. 06.35. He groaned, knowing that he wouldn't get back to sleep, and pressed the pillow to his face. The third night in a row, he was sure, that he'd had exactly the same dream and woken with a barely suppressed fear. He knew that all of SG-1 was there, and he was almost certain it was off-world, just by a gut feeling. Bad dreams were nothing new to Daniel Jackson, but this dream, as ethereal as it had been, certainly felt different, as though the events were _about_ to happen. Could he be having premonitions? Well, weirder things had happened.

Fifty minutes later, Daniel, still lost in the fog of his dream, was waved in past the last of the many security gates at Cheyenne Mountain. Just ahead of him, passing the corridor, he spotted the blonde head of the only other person he knew who would voluntarily be at work at half past seven in the morning. And suddenly things began to fall into place.

"Sam! Wait up!"

The figure turned, head up from a sheaf of A4 notes, and broke into a smile.

"Hey, morning! I'm just off to the commissary, - breakfast?"

Daniel hesitated at the invitation. Certainly, he did want breakfast, but his stomach was now, unaccountably, churning. How could he broach this topic with Sam?

"Daniel? You even awake yet?"

Sam's tone was gently teasing, but let Daniel know he'd allowed a silence to go on for too long, so he attempted a similar levity.

"Need coffee..."

Arms outstretched _a la_ a zombie, he ambled past Sam in the direction of the SGC canteen, from which the odd combination of grapefruit and bacon could vaguely be scented. Sam chuckled softly to herself and followed on behind, snapping the folder of work papers shut, happy despite herself at the break.

Moments later, sitting facing each other behind their usual breakfasts (coffee followed by coffee with a side order of coffee and toast for him, the somewhat unpredictable full-cooked with brown sauce for her) Daniel attempted to ease his mind and share his thoughts in a roundabout way.

"Sam?"

"Uh huh?"

"You ever think about the past? Y'know, the road less travelled?"

Still absorbed with her breakfast, trying to figure out what she'd have to do to actually get the sauce from bottle to plate (surely it defied some law of physics!) Sam nodded somewhat non-committaly.

"Of course Daniel. Everybody does...think about the what-ifs, the if-onlys. Not often, but yeah, occasionally I wonder what might have been, like if I hadn't joined the SGC. We'd never have met!"

"What about exes? Or could-have-beens? You know, relationship nostalgia?"

At this point Sam looked up. She was suddenly sure that Daniel was fishing for something. She peered more closely, and noticed the enlargement of the ever-present bags under his eyes. He looked tired, not teasing. She changed her tone, gently putting her hand over his.

"Daniel, something wrong? Have you been dreaming about Sha're recently?"

It was blunt and to the point, but Sam knew Daniel well enough to know the pain that he carried within him concerning his dead wife, and well enough to know he'd carry the pain inside him until he spoke to someone. The commissary might not be the best place but...

"No, not recently. Actually, I've been dreaming about a different ex. Jonas Hanson, to be exact."

Sam's gut tightened instinctively at the mention of her ex-fiancé's name, but she grinned nonetheless at the instinctive comeback.

"Something you should be telling us about, Daniel?"

"Yeah. I think he's alive."


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Daniel. Let me get this right. You had a dream – you think. About Carter's psycho ex-boyfriend - maybe. And you feel like he's alive - perhaps. And you want to do….what?"

"I saw a gate address in my dream. I'd forgotten about it until earlier. It came to me when I was looking at the video footage of the temple SG-15 found on P2X-941. There was an inscription that I couldn't figure out until I realised I was looking at the mirror images of gate symbols. And without me even thinking about it, I jotted down the six symbols from my dream. It just suddenly came to me."

"And you want us to go there. Based on a dream. Daniel, did you by any chance sniff a beer bottle before bed last night?"

"O'Neill, I believe you underestimate the unconscious mind. We have seen the power of dream before, with Major Carter and the Tok'ra and indeed Daniel Jackson himself identified the peril that Ryac and Bra'tac were once in. Dreams can be a most powerful conduit for messages."

The three earth-born members of his favourite team sat looking slightly stunned at their Jaffa's uncharacteristically verbose statement. Looking at them around the briefing table, General Hammond bit back a laugh. He knew better, having caught Teal'c watching daytime T.V. at least three times in the past month.

"Er, exactly….thanks Teal'c."

Daniel's brain seemed to have switched back on.

"Anyway, surely we can send a MALP to check out these co-ordinates at least. No harm there, even if I am completely wrong about everything else."

"Dr. Jackson, whilst I recognise that in the past odd experiences – such as dreams – have in fact resulted in useful information, I cannot authorise a mission based simply on a dream. Whilst we _will_ be sending a MALP, I cannot yet send SG1 to an unknown destination. We will be exercising caution in these circumstances. "

"Y'know, I still don't get what all this has to do with Captain Crazy"

The Colonel looked suitably chastened by the look flicked his way by Major Carter. She returned her attention to the General; he fiddled with his pen.

"Neither do I Jack, which is what worries me."


End file.
